


Cinco minutos para la explosión

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas Presents, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si quería que saliera bien debía ser tan preciso como un reloj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco minutos para la explosión

La precisión era la clave.

Niou sabía eso bien, por lo que no gastó más tiempo del necesario acomodando todo alrededor de una de las canchas más alejadas de los vestidores y unió las mechas con cuidado y prisa, todo sin dejar de silbar la melodía del más reciente top-1 del Oricon.

Que durase justamente cinco minutos la hacía perfecta para la situación y lo ayudaba a no depender de un reloj que tendría que mirar de cuando en cuanto, perdiendo tiempo en el proceso, o una alarma que quizás no oiría en medio de su concentración o que, peor aun, podría atraer a alguien a ese lugar.

No podía permitirse ninguna demora como esa, ni tampoco adelantarse demasiado.

Un minuto antes y no habría ningún testigo para la primera explosión; un minuto después y cualquiera de los edificios cercanos ocultarían de la audiencia, que seguramente no se devolvería a ver qué estaba ocurriendo, la función.

Todavía estando en la mitad de la canción, Niou terminó con las mechas y finalmente las unió a una más larga, especialmente preparada para ser el punto de inicio, la cual extendió poco a poco hasta que estuvo a una distancia segura y continuó con su canción, cambiando ahora parte del silbido por cantar en voz baja la parte de la letra que se acordaba.

Cuando llegó al último coro, sacó una caja de fósforos del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y tomó de ésta dos fósforos, en caso de que tuviese un accidente con el primero y terminase con la cabeza de este bajo sus pies antes de poder encenderlo.

¿Yagyuu ya estaba listo?

Niou entrecerró sus ojos hacia el lado opuesto, a dos canchas de distancia, pero no pudo ver nada.

Tendría que confiar en Yagyuu, pues llamarlo solo retrasaría sus planes y desde un comienzo habían acordado que cada cuál usaría su propio método para coordinarse en lugar de intentar algo al estilo _synchro_.

Con las últimas notas, Niou intentó prender el primer fósforo, mas el viento lo apagó antes de que la chispa diese paso a una llama.

Conteniéndose de maldecir, Niou silbó el resto de la canción mientras encendió el segundo y lo cubrió del viento con una de sus manos hasta que vio la llama crecer.

Justo a tiempo para el próximo paso.

Niou llevó en fósforo a la mecha y una vez esta se encendió, lo dejó caer en el asfalto y lo pisó para más seguridad, aguardando con su vista al cielo y justo en el momento indicado —en el minuto cronometrado en que Yanagi cerraba la puerta de los vestidores todos los días— vio dos resplandores en el cielo y luego, las primeras dos ruidosas explosiones, con solo unos milisegundos de diferencia entre sí, se hicieron escuchar, precediendo una lluvia amarilla y roja que iluminó el cielo y fue seguida por una más, azul y naranja, y luego otra, verde y rosa.

Perfecto.

Una vez guardó la caja de fósforos, Niou metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de los vestidores del club de tenis sin ninguna prisa, prestando más atención al espectáculo en el cielo que al suelo bajo sus pies.

—¡Yanagi-senpai, mira! —El primer grito emocionado que escuchó fue de Akaya y fue su señal para detenerse.

Queriendo asegurarse de qué podía esperar de las verdaderas amenazas antes de aparecer, Niou salió del camino pavimentado para ocultarse entre los arbustos y poder observar lo que estaba ocurriendo una vez se aproximara más.

—¿Tomaste ese? —Fue lo primero que escuchó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, mas fue incapaz de entender esa pregunta de Marui hasta que logró ver al pequeño grupo a pocos pasos de la puerta de los vestidores.

Jackal estaba tomando fotos del espectáculo con su celular, mientras Marui observaba el cielo con fijeza e inquiría lo mismo cada vez que veía algo que particularmente le gustaba.

Akaya estaba agarrando el brazo izquierdo de Yanagi y zarandeándolo como el crío emocionado que era a la vez que señalaba el cielo y a veces reía.

Yukimura estaba recostado contra la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados, y observaba el cielo fijamente, pero con su cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba Sanada, mientras, sin dejar de sonreír, decía en voz muy baja algo. A diferencia de Niou, estaba claro que Sanada sí lo podía escuchar, pues asintió un par de veces y aunque tenía sus puños completamente cerrados, no se movió un solo paso, luciendo como si estuviese prestándole más atención a Yukimura que a los fuegos artificiales.

Eso tenía que significar que había sido un éxito.

Satisfecho, Niou cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza y se concentró en las dos espirales, una blanca y otra morada, que parecían estar escalando el cielo y terminaron con una explosión de luces amarillas. Él también merecía disfrutar de su gran trabajo.

La función apenas iba en la mitad cuanto Niou sintió algo vibrar en uno de sus bolsillos. Darle un vistazo al grupo y ver que Yukimura tenía su celular en mano, aun cuando continuaba viendo el espectáculo, le dijo quién le había escrito y la sonrisa que el capitán tenía era una buena indicación de qué podía esperar aun antes de fijarse en la pantalla de su aparato.

No se equivocó.

«Feliz navidad para ustedes también.  
Si no causan ningún incendio, me aseguraré de que Sanada no los castigue.»

Niou dejó escapar una carcajada que pasó desapercibida gracias a una nueva explosión.

Él y Yagyuu, quien también había tenido el buen sentido común de permanecer oculto y no lanzarse a aceptar algún posible castigo, tendrían que celebrar una vez terminara la exorbitante función.


End file.
